Maybe It's Fate
by kittensandcombatboots
Summary: Yet another Bella and Edward as humans story. Edward and Alice move to Forks after their adoptive father marries. Bella lives with her best friend Jasper. AU Hopefully, it's not too OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, neither is Captain Crunch, though they both contain something delicious.

A/N: So, here's my story. The first chapter, at least. Review and tell me if it sucks. If it does, then I won't continue.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Wake up, sleepy head. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. A beautiful day awaits," Alice said in a sing-song voice as she skipped into my room. I loved my sister and all, but she was far too happy for the first day of school in a new town.

Well, it was _my_ first day of school. The rest of Forks started school yesterday, including Alice. You might ask how I managed that. I simply told Carlisle, my adoptive father, that I needed a mental health day. And when that didn't work, I made him feel guilty.

I actually felt bad about it too. I really was happy that he married Esme, even if it meant that we had to move from Chicago. I was even getting used to having a step-sister, but Forks. Forks was this rainy little town in Washington, hundreds of miles from the city that I loved. I couldn't even visit on a regular basis.

"Get up, Edward," Alice commanded. "Carlisle isn't going to let you skip again."

I groaned inwardly...and outwardly. Alice stared at me until I threw the blankets off me. I got up and put on the first t-shirt I grabbed from my closet. After putting on a pair of jeans, brushing my teeth, and running a hand through my hair, I was ready to go. I wasn't hungry, but I went to the table and waited for Alice to finish her Captain Crunch. We then loaded up into my Volvo.

We arrived at the school and I was disgusted. It didn't look like a school at all. Schools were supposed to be huge ugly buildings with metal detectors and gang graffiti. Or atleast, that's what all the schools I had seen on movies looked like. I had never been to public school. From first grade on, I had been homeschooled. Alice and I had private tutors. We could afford it, so we had it. But there was no way we could get private tutors in Forks, not without paying them an insane amount.

My first hour was gym and it was a joy. I played basketball, a sport that I was actually pretty good at, with a bunch of immature ego-maniacs. The biggest was named Mike Newton. By the way all the girls fawned over him, he was obviously the big man on campus. He invited me to sit with him and his lackeys at lunch. This was apparently an honor.

Second hour was Biology. It was cake. I could sleep through that class and wake up at the end of the semester with an A. In fact, I was considering doing just that.

Philosophy was my third hour. I knew that I would love this class. I loved debating life and theories and everything. I walked in and took a seat in the back corner, the only open desk. Mr. Ackerson, was discussing a survey everyone had filled out yesterday. Since I wasn't there, he let me fill it out quickly. He tallied up the scores and said that half the class believed in Fate and the other half believed that we make our own destiny in life. He asked one person from each side to present their arguement. I, believing in Fate, volunteered much to the relief of many of my classmates. A brown haired girl, raised her hand to argue the opposite point.

"Okay, Ms. Swan, you can go first," Mr. Ackerson said. The girl smiled.

"Just because bad things happen to us, doesn't mean we can't rise above them and make ourselves better. Thousands of people come from horrible beginnings and become something great." She looked at me.

"It's an interesting point, but how do you know that those thousands of people weren't destined to be great?" I replied. She smirked at me.

"And how do you know that it wasn't Fate, but hard work, that made them great?" I smirked back.

"How do you argue the people that were born into greatness or those that achieved greatness without ever really wanting it? They didn't make a conscious effort, it just happened. Fate."

Mr. Ackerson stepped in here. "This could go on for awhile. Ms. Swan, use an example to make your point."

"Okay, love. I believe that you can make a conscious effort to love someone who you wouldn't otherwise. You can choose to care about someone and take their well-being into account. You can choose to love someone who hates you." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. She was actually enjoying the debate.

"I disagree. You can't choose to love. It just happens, completely without your control or permission. You love who you are destined to love," I argued back.

"I suppose you believe in soulmates?" I nodded. "What if one of them dies? The other one has to live without the other one for the rest of their life, because that one person was the only one they were supposed to be with? That's selfish."

"How is that selfish? If you truly find your soulmate, that time spent with them, no matter how short, would be the best time of your life. And nothing else would compare. That love, that destiny, even if painful, would make you complete."

"What if it just shattered you? What if, instead of being complete, love destroyed you?" The girl's brown eyes glared at me.

"Weren't you the one who said that love was a choice? If it is a choice and you can choose to love someone, then you can also choose to not love someone. You can choose to live a life without loving anyone or anything. That way you can never get hurt, but if you live that way it will be a shallow, hollow existence." I glared back.

The teacher had to step in again. "Okay, you two. Settle down." He started off on his next topic, but I wasn't paying attention.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I looked at the brown-haired girl. She was looking at me, her brown eyes soft. The girl smiled at me like our arguement, our debate, meant nothing. It was just a debate. I was intrigued. Finally, a girl who could argue correctly. Maybe, Forks didn't suck that bad.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if there are alot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I try, but I'm only one person and my spell check isn't much help. Remember to review, whether you love it or hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Things I do not own: Twilight, Dracula, Edward, or a magical wish granting machine. If I had a wish granting machine, then I'd use it to get me the rights to Twilight. But again, I do not.

A/N: I really wasn't going to update again tonight as I just posted the first chapter not that long ago, but I felt inspired and wrote a second chapter. So, you, my lovlies, get a treat, albeit, a small one.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I walked into fourth hour Literature happily. I didn't know if I was happy because I loved reading. Or if it was leftover adrenaline from the debate. Or if it was the girl from the debate. It was probably a combination of the three, but it didn't matter. I was happy.

The teacher, a woman about fifty, pointed me to an empty desk. I sat down quickly. I heard the sound of a pencil hitting the floor. As I reached down to pick it up, I bumped heads with the owner of the pencil. I looked to see the beautiful brown haired girl from Philosophy rubbing her head with her hand. Carefully, I picked up her pencil and placed it on her desk. She mouthed the word 'thanks' and I smiled st her.

I was distracted then by the teacher. She had written a list of five books that we were going to read that semester on the board. I had already read them all. Great. I had actually been looking forward to this class, but now it was another class I could sleep through. I groaned quietly. The brown haired girl, whose name I really wanted to find out, raised her hand. The teacher nodded at her.

"What if we have already read all of those books?" she asked. I shook my head in agreement.

The teacher, Mrs. Doyle I think her name was, named five more books. I had already read all of them too. It was my turn to raise my hand.

"And what if we've read all of those?" The girl next to me was nodding. The teacher sighed.

Mrs. Doyle walked to her desk and pulled out two pieces of paper. She handed one to me and one to the girl. It was a list of books we were supposed to read to prepare us for college. My tutor had already taken me through this list.

"Circle all the books you've read." My hand and the girl's went up at the same time. I turned and smiled at her.

"What now?" the teacher asked warily.

"Can I circle the ones I haven't read? I think it will be easier," the girl asked.

"Fine," Mrs. Doyle replied curtly.

The beautiful girl and I looked at our lists, while the teacher addressed the rest of the class. I read through the list. Then, I reread it. I had read every single book on the list. I looked at the girl. She had circled one book. She met my eyes. I glanced down at her paper. She looked back at me.

"What?" she whispered.

"What book haven't you read?" I asked quietly. She held up her paper. _Dracula_. I smirked at her. "I'll lend you my copy." She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling slightly.

"Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan." the teacher scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am." I put on my best apologetic face. It seemed to work.

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Apparently, I had plans.

I sat down at Mike's table. The thought of sitting with him made me want to puke, but he offered and I couldn't just say no.There were four other guys at our table and a good half dozen girls. Three of them gave Mike their undivided attention. Two of them, however, turned their focus on me. It was unnerving. They were practically throwing themselves at me. They were good looking, make no mistake, but there wasn't anything there. They were simply pretty faces with no brain or personality to back them up. Plus, I was intrigued by another girl.

Silently, I scanned the cafeteria for her in between bites of my pizza. I found her in a corner table. She was sitting with a tall blonde haired boy and Alice. Alice, my sister? Why was she sitting with Alice? Why was Alice sitting with her. Who was her? I mean, who was she?

I leaned over to one of the girls. She smiled, showing all of her perfectly white teeth. I wanted to roll my eyes, but controlled myself.

"Who is that girl over there? The one with brown hair. She is sitting with that tall kid." The girl wrinkled her nose.

"Bella Swan? Why do you want to know who she is?" The girl, Lauren, replied. Bella. It was a beautiful name.

Before I could reply, Mike jumped into the conversation.

"Why do you want to know about Bella?" Mike said with disgust.

Okay, I can tell the truth: She is beautiful, smart, well-read, and she can argue. I really want to get to know her. Or I can lie, which I am more apt to do, especially in the company of complete strangers all of whom seem to hate this girl.

"We were arguing in Philosophy. Just curious," I put on my best disinterested tone. It worked. Everyone at the table breathed an audible sigh of relief. Lauren answered.

"Bella is Fork High's biggest slut."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all you who reviewed. Keep the reviews coming, even if they are angry hate mail. It's better than nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I don't that it ever will be.

A/N: Hehehe. I loved all of your reviews. Especially all of the ones that were, "That had better be a rumor!" and "I HATE Lauren." They made me laugh. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

* * *

Bella's POV 

I was practically skipping to my table at lunch. I sat with Jasper. The third occupent of our table, formerly Emmett, was now Alice. Alice was a short, quirky girl. She was new and I took to her instantly. Jasper did too. He was drooling over her.

I sat down quickly in my seat with a smile on my face. This wasn't normal behavior for me. I was the depressed, never-smiles-at-anything, hates-the-world girl. I didn't even realize I was bouncing up and down in my seat until Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, thus preventing the bouncing.

"What is with you today?" he asked curiously.

What was up with me? I shook my head trying to come up for a different thought. Becasue I knew why I was happy and I hated it as much as I loved it. It was that boy. That boy! Why did he have to be smart and funny and insanely gorgeous? He would just turn out to be a jerk like all the rest of them. Guys are idiots, all of them, every single last one. Wait, what about Jasper?

"Jasper, are you an idiot?" Alice burst out laughing. She quickly put a hand over her mouth, but a few giggles still escaped.

"I can't believe I get called any idiot for asking if you were okay!" He looked more hurt than he was angry.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering if all guys were idiots and you were right here and I'm sorry," I added at the end. He smirked at me and I knew I was forgiven.

"Well, I'd like to think that I'm not an idiot. But why are you wondering if all guys are idiots?" I blushed.

Alice took one look at me and her jaw dropped. "Who is he?"

"What?" Jasper asked, but we ignored him. He didn't get it. I was really starting to like having another girl at the table.

"He is...perfect. We debated in Philosophy and I didn't even make him cry." I smiled at that. After last year, the school counselor had refused to let me take debate again as half that class was now on anti-depressants. "He reads books. Not only does he read, but he reads classics. And he is beautiful."

Alice just looked at me. Slowly, so very slowly, a smile spread across her face. It made me nervous. It's like she had a secret that she was about to share.

"Brownish-reddish hair?" she asked. Yes, I nodded, my dream guy had bronze-colored hair.

"Green eyes?" Like emeralds. Again, I nodded.

Alice squealed quietly. My forehead wrinkled in confusion. Did she know this guy? How did she know him? What was his name? I can't believe I'm this excited over a guy.

"Who is he? Do you know him?" Alice shook her head furiously, her eyes bright with excitement.

"He's my brother," she said with a giggle. I started bouncing again. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder again. Wait, Jasper was still here? I smiled apologetically at him.

"What is his name?" I tried very hard to not sound too curious. I don't think it work, because Alice and Jasper exchanged a glance.

"His name is Edward." Edward. It seemed so fitting for him. It was perfect, like him.

Crap. I can't be thinking this way about some guy that I just met. One, it's not healthy. Two, it's not realistic. Three, he is probably a jerk. Four, he is so perfect. Five, He has a functioning brain. Six, when did this list transfer from reasons I shouldn't be thinking about him, to reasons I should?

I pushed my tray away from me and put my head on the table.

"Jasper?" I mummbled, my voice distorted by the table.

"Yeah, Bella?" He sounded worried. Well, I had given reason to worry. I had just gone from hyper, obsessed teen girl to lonely, depressed Bella in five seconds flat.

"Tell me that he is an idiot and he's not worth it." I hated the seconds of silence that followed. Finally, after a sigh, Jasper replied.

"He's an idiot and he's not worth it." I threw my head up, giving myself whiplash in the process.

"But what if he's not an idiot or a jerk? What if he is a great guy? What if he is funny and sweet and caring? What if I make the boggest mistake of my life by ignoring him like I do everyone else?" I was near tears now. I hated my mood swings, but I knew that Jasper hated them more. Not only did he have to deal with them at school, but at home too.

Jasper didn't know what to say. I saw it in his eyes. Jasper had always been like a big brother to me. He protected me from Lauren, Jessica, Mike and all their Nazis. He gave me advice. He convinced his parents to let me move in with them after everything I had gone through with my family. Jasper was my family now.

"Bella, he is a great guy," Alice said to me quietly."He is sarcastic and intelligent and annoying. Edward is insanely loyal and protective. He is everything anyone could want. I'm not going to lie and say that he hasn't ever been an idiot or a jerk, but...he redeems himself." She smiled slightly at me. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I barely remember the rest of the day. My mind was filled with one thing, one person. Edward. He had me intrigued.

I walked out to the parking lot after the final bell. I walked up to my baby, a horrendously dented and scratched 1991 white Honda Accord. I loved her. Her name was Honey. I unlocked my door and threw my bag in the back seat.

"Crap!" I heard someone near me yell. I turned to see Edward looking in his driver's side window of his silver Volvo. He, then, began banging his head on the glass.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He stood up straight and looked at me. He sighed deeply.

"I locked my keys in the car," he replied. I couldn't help, but smile. He made it sound so serious, like it was a life-or-death situation.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked. Edward seemed to weigh this decision in his head. Finally, he smiled.

"Sure, but I'm going to warn you, it is out of the way."

"Don't worry about it." I got into my car and unlocked the passenger side door. He climbed in. After buckling up, adjusting the radio and heat, we were off.

Besisdes the music, the car was silent. I didn't know what you were supposed to say to the guy you just met and quite possibly had already fallen for. He seemed just as on edge, though it was probably just anxiety from locking his keys in his car.

"Turn left here," he said breaking the uneasy silence.

"So..." I said nervously.

"So?" His green eyes met mine briefly before I turned back to look at the road.

"How do you like Forks?" That was a stupid question. Stupid, Bella, stupid. Though I guess it could have been worse. I could have asked him if he wanted to get married and have lots of kids.

"It's...awful. It's awful," he said with a small smile. He looked like he was afraid of offending me.

"I understand what you mean. I lived in Phoenix before I moved here. Not only did I have to get used to the size of this tiny town, but truth be told, I hate the rain." I can't believe I told him all that.

"There is absolutely nothing to do in this town. There is no movie theater, no mall, no culture at all," Edward smiled as he verbally condemned the town.

"There are things to do, just not things you'd do in Chicago."

He looked at me. It was very unnerving. I felt his emerald green eyes on me and it made me blush.

"How did you know I moved from Chicago?" he asked.

"Alice," I replied simply. She was absolutely my new favorite person, besides Jasper, and possibly Edward.

"Oh yeah, I saw you sitting with my sister at lunch." He...saw me. What does that mean?

"Who did you sit with?" He could have sat with us. Maybe, he didn't want to sit with his sister, though. Hey, where was Alice? How was she going to get home? Edward's response silenced my questions

"Mike Newton." I slammed on the brakes of my car. Luckily, noone was behind me. I put the car in park and looked at Edward.

"Get out," I said.

* * *

A/N: Bella's car is based off my own car, which I love. And I call it Honey, because that is her name. I hope you all liked this chapter, but if not, tell me what sucked about it. I will try to improve next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Honda either, though I own a Honda.

A/N: This one has alittle bit of language in it. I usually don't like to put cussing or coarse language in, but it felt necessary for the development of the characters.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"How did you know I moved from Chicago?" I asked.

"Alice," she replied simply.

"Oh yeah, I saw you sitting with my sister at lunch."

"Who did you sit with?" Bella asked.

"Mike Newton."

She slammed on the brakes of her car. Luckily, noone was behind us. She put the car in park and looked at me, her eyes full of hatred and something else, disappointment, maybe.

"Get out," she said. My eyebrows shot up.

"What?" I was confused. The disgust between Mike and Bella was obviously mutual.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not understand?" she said mockingly. "Get the hell out of my car!"

We were still a good ten miles from my house. If I got out I would have to either walk home or call someone to pick me up. I didn't want to walk, but it would be awkward to explain to someone how I had managed to make it this far before getting kicked out. Maybe, I could argue my way out of this.

"Bella, I just sat with him one day for lunch. It's not like we are best friends or anything." She seemed to calm down slightly, but she was still tensed up.

"Normally, I don't judge people by who they eat lunch with, but in Mike Newton's case I always make an exception. He is a vile idiot, who is barely deserving to be called a human being, let alone a human male. Anyone who associates with him becomes just as disgusting in my eyes."

"I agree with you there. He is a conceited ego-maniac." Please, don't kick me out of your car. Even more, don't hate me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm sure he's already contaminated your mind." I raised my eyebrow at this. "Are you saying that he and his little group of social assassins didn't tell you the news? I'm Fork High's biggest slut. Or atleast so I'm told, by every person in the freaking school. Which is really funny since I'm still a virgin," she said as she blushed.

I honestly hadn't believed a word any of them had said. Even so, hearing her deny it made me happy.

"Bella, I didn't believe them," I said, but she looked unconvinced.

"You heard the story and rode with me anyways. Which means that you either are risking social suicide or that you believe the story and are trying to have alittle fun with me. If it's the first, you are stupid and I don't allow stupid people in my car. If it is the second, then I'm going to injure you if you stay in my car. So, I think you should get out of the car while I'm parked." Her last statement had a threat attatched. I held up my hands in surrender.

I took off my seatbelt, grabbed my bag, and opened the door. As I got out I said, "I really didn't believe them." She did a U-turn and drove back into the city.

Great. Now what? I was stranded outside of the city limits and it was pouring down raining. I was miles away from home. I couldn't even use my cell phone, because outside of Forks there was no converage.

As if by Fate, a car pulled up beside me. It wasn't Bella's car. It was a newer model Honda. The passenger side window rolled down. It was Alice. Holy crap, it was Alice. I had completely forgotten about her.

"Get in," she said with a smile.

I got in the warm car. It was like Heaven right in the middle of Hell. I looked at the driver and recognized him as the guy who was sitting with Bella and Alice at lunch. Alice noticed my gaze.

"Jasper, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is the guy who is giving you a ride home after you locked your keys in your car and made it this far, but somehow got kicked out of Bella Swan's car. Not to mention, forgot all about me."

"Hey," I said unhappily. I was sure Bella hated me and no amount of warm car or happy sister could make that better. I just sat in the backseat and sulked.

Jasper's voice startled me, "They really are a lot alike." He was directing this at Alice. She nodded.

"I told you," she smiled.

"Wait, who is a lot alike?" I asked. Obviously me, but who else.

"Noone," Alice replied in her innocent voice. It made me angry.

"They have the same mood swings too," Jasper replied. Okay, now I was annoyed.

"I told you," Alice said for the second time. I just groaned and stared out the window. We were home in no time.

I grabbed my stuff and stomped up to my room. Alice and Jasper were right behind me. They just stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Alice asked. I shook my head no. "Why not? It will make you feel better."

"No, it won't Alice!" I was yelling, but I couldn't control it. My day had gone from sucky to good to better to bad to worse to kind of okay to hell. And it was all because of one person, one girl. How could one girl mess me up so badly? One breath-takingly beautiful, intelligent girl, but still, just one girl.

"It might," she argued quietly. I sighed and threw a random cd case at the wall.

"It won't. Talking about her won't make it better."

"Her?" Oh, crap. I meant to say it. Not, her. Now there was no way I could get out of this.

"Bella. She is...I don't know. I barely know her, but even when we are fighting and arguing, I'm just happy that I'm with her. How ridiculous is that? But now she hates me."

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look. Alice smiled, but Jasper looked nervous. Finally, he nodded at her.

"Bella likes you," Alice whispered. No, she couldn't. She didn't.

"She hates me, Alice," I told her.

"What did you do to make her mad?" Jasper asked. He looked like he was willing to help, so I told him.

"I sat with Mike Newton at lunch today." All the blood drained from his face. He shook his head. There was no hope for me. "I knew it. I'm screwed."

* * *

A/N: Okay, fun people, this is the place where I beg for reviews. Even if all you say is that you: A. Like it and want me to write more or B. You hate it and think I should delete the sucky story. Either way, I need words. Reviews and writing is a give and take relationship. You give reviews, I take those reviews and turn them into inspiration and write more (or less, if you all hate the story). 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I said please and thank you, but they still didn't give me Twilight. Stupid magic words.

A/N: I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story. I've amazed myself with how complex I made it. This chapter was hard for me to write and I'm not convinced that I love it. I am really really surprised that only one person has asked about Rosalie and Emmett. Yes, they are in the story and will begin to take a more active role around chapter 7ish.

* * *

Alice's POV 

Jasper and I sat at our table at lunch. Jasper was amazing. He was funny and sensitive and handsome. And he didn't totally freak out when I told him about the whole "being psychic" thing. Of course, I conviently left out the part about seeing us getting married. I really don't think he would handle that well. In fact, I knew he wouldn't handle it well.

Last night had not been a good one. Edward had destroyed his cd wall, before Jasper and Carlisle could stop him. Then, Rosalie, our lovely step-sister, had to go and tell Edward not to waste his time with Bella. She, however, used other words to describe her, which just sent Edward into a bigger frenzy. He didn't sleep at all last night and he looked awful this morning.

Jasper said that Bella's night wasn't any better. She had cried herself to sleep. Apparently, she hadn't done this since the night she moved in with him. He had told me the situation with Bella and I was shocked. A person shouldn't have to go through so much.

Bella walked up to our table. She looked like a zombie. Bella didn't say a word as she sat down. She didn't eat either. She just stared at the food in front of her. I gently elbowed Jasper when Edward walked in. He looked exactly like Bella, like one of the walking dead. Edward went and sat at a table by himself. Jasper looked at me and nodded. I had already seen this happening and we had made a plan. Before getting up, Jasper kissed me on the cheek. He, then, went and sat by Edward.

Bella watched as Jasper sat down, her face full of confusion. "Why is Jasper sitting by Edward?" I heard as she stumbled through saying my brother's name.

"Well, Bella," I said with a small smile, "Jasper and I think that you and Edward are perfect for each other, but you guys can't see that. You like him, right?" She nodded. "And he likes you."

"No, he doesn't Alice. I kicked him out of my car. I left him stranded. He hates me. I was such a jerk yesterday. It was so irrational to kick him out, but I was just so upset I wasn't thinking straight," she was near tears.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. What made you so upset in the first place?" I tried to soothe her.

"He sat with Mike Newton and Mike takes every chance he gets to tell the world what a h-horrible person I am."

"Jasper says that you don't usually care what people think. Why does it matter what Edward thinks about you?"

"Nobody wants somone to think that they sleep around," she replied, but I could tell she was holding something back.

"True, but that hasn't mattered to you before." She sighed and rolled her eyes, mad that I was really going to make her say it out loud.

"I like him. I really like him, more than I thought was possible after knowing somone a day. And I just couldn't stand the idea that he thought of me that way. It felt shameful, even if it's not true. I guess it doesn't matter, though, he hates me now." The girl was so stubborn.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he still likes you before you get it through your head?" She looked at me.

"Atleast once more."

"He likes you," I replied.

"Liar." I wanted to knock some sense into her. I put a hand on my forehead to keep from it.

"Fine, let's try a different approach. He broke over a dozen of his cds last night, because he thought that you hated him."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She doesn't understand. Guess, I'll have to explain it to her, just like the plan.

"To Edward, music is something special, something sacred. For him to destroy it, means that he is torn apart, broken. The last time he was really upset, he took a sledge hammer to his piano." That woke her up.

"What happened?" Her brown eyes were full of concern. I swallowed as the memory became real for me. It was painful every time.

"It was the night our parents died. Edward was eight, I was nine. He was playing his piano when I had a vision of them dying," I stopped here, because she was looking at me like I had two heads. "Oh yeah, I'm a psychic, moving on. I started screaming and crying and Edward tried to comfort me. He kept asking me what happened and when I finally told him, he called our uncle. Carlisle made it to our house within minutes. While he was holding me, we heard this horrible noise. Carlisle ran with me in his arms to Edward's room. He destroyed the piano, before Carlisle could stop him. He didn't play or even listen to music for a whole year after that."

I looked at Bella, through blurred eyes. I wiped away my tears. Bella looked like she might puke.

"Why?" her voice cracked. Bella turned to look at Edward. His eyes glanced at hers and she looked away.

"Why didn't he play anymore?" I asked and she nodded."I don't know for sure. I think it was because it reminded him too much of our parents. My mom taught him to play when he was like three. He was the special one, the prodigy."

"You have visions and he's the special one?" Bella smiled. It was a small fragile smile, but a smile nonetheless. I smiled back at her. "What made him start playing again?"

I bit my lip. This part of the story was especially painful for me. It was the bleakest, emptiest, lonliest year of my life. After a deep breath, I began.

"Do you remember yesterday when I told you that Edward is protective?" She nodded slightly. "Well, he is very protective of me. After our parents' death, I couldn't be around people. If anyone other than Edward or Carlisle came near me, I would scream and cry. It got so bad that I didn't leave the house. I had to repeat that grade, because my tutor couldn't come near me. That's why I'm in the same grade as Edward, even though I'm a year older. Everyone thought that it would be better to put me into an institution, everyone but Edward. He would guard my door." I smiled at the memory.

"He would sleep outside my door, so that noone could come and take me in the middle of the night. He would bring me every meal and read to me before bed. Edward was my protector." I saw Bella steal a quick glance at my brother, her eyes full of admiration.

"One day, he asked me what he could do to make me better. I told him the only way I would get better was if he started playing music again. He didn't even hesitate. Edward ran to his room and got the keyboard that Carlisle had bought him. He brought it back and started playing. The next day I went outside. And then I began to start being around people again. From then on, every night Edward would play music until I fell asleep. He still plays for me every night. Well, except for last night."

Bella shook her head. She swallowed and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Alice, I can't...I'm not the reason he gave up music again...am I? I...no he can't. I'm not going to let him. I'm not worth that much."

"So self-loathing." She rolled her eyes.

"He thinks I hate him now?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said uneasily.

"Is there any way that I can make this better?"

Suddenly, I was having a vision. I had had so many that I knew instantly when one was coming on. I saw Edward and Bella at my house.

I squealed quietly and threw both of my hands over my mouth. Excitedly, I started bouncing up and down in my chair. Bella raised an eyebrow. I just laughed. Oh, this was good. It was absolutely perfect.

"Bella, you have to come over to my house today after school.You can stay the night. Sleepover! You can give me a ride home and we can go by your house and get your stuff. We are going to have so much fun. We can try on clothes and put on make up and dance to 90's pop music."

She looked worried. She looked more than worried. Bella looked positively nervous.

"Oh, Bella, stop it. It's going to be fun. And Edward is going to start talking to you again."

"Why is he going to do that?" She was curious. I knew that would get her.

"Seriously, Bella, do you think I'm over here telling you the story of Edward's life for fun? It's to get the two of you on the same page. Jasper is over there telling him all about your life."

"What!?"

* * *

A/N: I loved all the reviews I got for chapter four. I liked all the "I choose A". To show you how much I loved them, I will post the next chapter after this one in the morning. Yes, because I love you all. And your awesome reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm going to hold the world ransom for...one billion dollars. Until then, I don't have one billion dollars, the rights to Twilight, or the rights to Austin Powers.

A/N: I told you I would post it. And here it is. Jasper's POV was really hard to write, because I don't have as good a grasp on him as I do on some of the other characters. So yeah, sorry if this chapter sucks.

* * *

Jasper's POV 

I sat down at the table across from Edward.

Okay, so here's the deal, your psychic sister wants me to come tell you about Bella's life. If you could cut all the self-loathing crap it would make everything much easier. Got it? I thought so." Edward just looked at me. His eyes looked vacant. He was miserable.

"To put it simply, Bella's life has been crap. After all that she's been through, I'm thankful that mood swings are her only problem. She has been hurt by nearly every person she ever cared about, so letting people in is really hard for her. She doesn't usually take to people easily, in fact, she tells me all the time that she hates people, but she loves Alice and she likes you." I took a breath. The zombie just stared back at me.

"Let's start at the beginning. Bella's parents got divorced when she was five. Her mom took her to live in Phoenix. Bella basically raised herself. Her mom was off reclaiming her youth for days at a time, leaving Bella alone. When Bella was thirteen, Renee took off to Vegas with a guy and left her at home. After three weeks, Bella called Charlie. He bought her a plane ticket and she moved here to Forks to be with her dad. She started her freshman year here. That was the beginning of her troubles. Atleast, all Renee did was ignore her." Edward woke up then. His eyes darkened in anger.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice deadly. He already knew.

"He hit her. Apparently, Bella looked too much like Renee for his liking and since he couldn't punish Renee for leaving, he punished Bella." Edward tensed up. His eyes flew to Bella. She was looking at him, but glanced away quickly. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To kill that bastard," he stated like it was common knowledge, like grass is green or the sun is hot.

"Atleast wait until I'm finished. You'll have a few more names to add to your hit list." He sat back down. He was frowning. Alice was right about him being protective. "She lasted a year at his house. One night, he hurt her really bad. Bruises. A broken wrist. He sliced open her arm. She called me and I went to her house to get her. I told her that she was never going back and that she was staying with me and my family. She didn't argue. She just sat there, numb. It was...terrifying. She didn't go to school for a week. This set off a whole new round of rumors about her, though they weren't the first. No, those started around January of her freshman year."

"Newton," he spat out his name. I nodded. "What lies did he make up?" I took a deep breath.

"They were at a Christmas party, a whole group of them. Well, Newton got drunk and tried to force himself on Bella. She...what is the expression she used?..She 'kicked him where it counts'. Then, she stormed out of the party. As you might imagine, Mike wasn't very happy. He told everyone at the party that he had seen her go into the bedroom with two different guys and that she had tried to make a move on him. And being the brainless idiots that they are, they all believed him, except for Emmett. You know Emmett, he is dating Rosalie." He nodded, his eyes had that homicidal look again.

"Emmett sat with Bella and I at lunch after all of her old friends refused to talk to her. What they did say to her I don't feel like repeating. Near the end of freshman year, Tyler Crowley asked her out. She was so excited. She thought maybe she'd get her friends back, thought I didn't understand why she wanted them back. Turns out, he just wanted to use her. Nothing happened, but that's not what he told everyone. Every few months a new guy will claim that he slept with her to prove his masculinity. And when Bella moved in with me, it didn't exactly help her reputation any. But we stood by her, even after all the fun three-way rumors. This summer Emmett started dating Rosalie. Rose bought into all of the rumors. She told Emmett that it was either Bella or her." Edward rolled his eyes. He obviously had opinions on Rosalie.

"When Bella found out about Rosalie's ultimatum, do you know what she did? She told him that if he was happy with Rosalie, then he should choose her. She is so self-sacrificing. I don't know how she does it." I heard the wonder in my own voice. I loved Bella like she was my little sister and her compassion for others never ceased to amaze me.

Edward glanced at Bella. He had so many emotions flash across his face. Respect. Sadness. Intrigue. Anger. Definitely anger.

"I'm going to kill them all. Renee. Charlie. Newton. Tyler. Rosalie. Emmett. I'm going to kill them all. How could anyone hurt her?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know. I don't know how anyone could hurt her." I really didn't

Why doesn't she just deny the rumors?" he asked. His voice was strained, almost as if he was in physical pain.

"She tried, at first, but once something is implanted in someone's mind, they take it for truth. Now, there is really nothing she can do. Noone would believe her. That's why she is such an easy target to all of those wimps who want to 'prove' themselves."

"Does she...Is she...Does Bella hate me?" he stumbled through his words.

"No," I replied, smiling. No, she didn't. Not at all.

The first bell rang. Lunch was over. Edward got up and walked out.

My beautiful little pixie walked over to my table. I felt as her lips pressed ever so softly against mine. She smiled.

"How did it go?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Sometimes, it was annoying dating a psychic.

"Good. How did it go with you?" Her face lit up.

"Our plan worked! Bella's going to stay the night at my house and Edward and her are going to start talking again!" she whispered in an excited voice. I smiled at her. "Oh, and you are coming over to my house tonight to watch movies with us." I raised an eyebrow.

"Was that in your vision?" She smiled like a little kid who was trying to avoid punishment. I laughed and her smile became a real one. I loved her smiles.

"Practically."

"What does that mean?" I asked as I took her hand and headed to class. She leaned her head against my arm.

"It means that I'm making it part of my vision."

* * *

A/N: I love all of you awesome people's reviews. It's so much fun to write when you know that people like your story. Next chapter we'll get to see Rose and Emmett. And they'll actually get lines. -Gasp!- And I'll probably give Carlisle and Esme a few lines. Keep the reviews coming, they are my inspiration. Inspiration leads to quicker story updates. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything funny to say. Um...I don't own Twilight. So, yeah.

A/N: Okay, so here is Chapter 7. Rosalie has a few lines. Emmett stays quiet, but he will have lines later on. Also, I didn't write Carlisle and Esme into this chapter. Sorry. I will write them. I'm just waiting for the story to allow me. It's very bossy. No, I'm not crazy. Okay, maybe I am. Mostly, though, I'm just a slave to my work.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice and I had just went by my and Jasper's house to get me clothes. Alice walked straight to my closet and grabbed several outfits. It had been forever since I had a sleepover with a friend on a Friday night. We were going to stay up late and watch movies and eat junk food. I didn't want to admit it to Alice, but I was excited. Nervous, but excited.

We were driving out of town when Alice looked at me with a smile. She pointed out the window. "Hey, that's where you kicked Edward out of your car." My jaw dropped.

"Alice! I feel bad enough why do we have to keep bringing it up?" I was blushing and smiling alittle bit. The fact that Alice had told me he would forgive me made it slightly better, but I still didn't want to relive it.

We kept driving, Alice giving me directions here and there. Finally, we reached their house. It was massive. More than that, it was beautiful. I just stared at it, open mouthed, until Alice nudged me.

"Come on, the good stuff is inside," she giggled. I wondered what she meant, but didn't have to wait long. As soon as she stepped through the door, Jasper came out of nowhere and pulled her into his arms. I loved the look of happiness on his face. Jasper spent way too much time worrying about me. He deserved happiness and I couldn't think of anyone better for him than Alice.

"I thought we were having a girl's sleepover night, Alice," I said with mock sadness and fake tears. Her face was priceless. "I'm just kidding. I love seeing you two together. It's cute."

After telling Jasper to sit on the couch, Alice pulled my hand and ran upstairs. She threw open the door to her room and I had no choice, but to follow. Alice's room was pink with purple and blue stripes. She grabbed my bag from me and put it on her blue comforter. Alice unzipped my bag and got out a silky blue shirt that I had never worn and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Put these on," she commanded.

"Why?" She didn't answer. Alice had taken my ponytail holder out of my hair and had started brushing it. She sprayed, brushed, combed, and who knows what else to my hair until she was happy with it. She smiled, I did as well, thinking my torture was over. Alas, it was not so. Next came makeup. I had to admit that I looked astronomically better than I had earlier today. Not only was she a psychic, Alice was a miracle worker.

"Now, put on that outfit and come back downstairs. You can find it, right?" Alice giggled at her own joke.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Alice asked. Yes, of course, I trusted her.

"No." But no reason to let her no that. Alice laughed.

"Yes, you do. I'll see you downstairs. Oh, and don't forget to breathe."

And she was gone. I knew there was no point in resisting Alice, so I put on the clothes she had picked out. I took a deep breath, sure that something important was about to happen, and left the safety of Alice's room.

I walkled down the stairs slowly and carefully, but somehow still managed to trip. I sure I was going to fall, like I had done so many times before. The impact with the floor never came. Instead, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and hold me upright. I turned around to view my savior and my breath caught. His emerald eyed met mine. I couldn't think of any words. Not 'thank you' or 'hi' or 'holy crap, he's touching me'. And he still was. Edward still had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"What's she doing here?" a voice behind me asked. It startled me and I started to fall again.

This time Edward's grip on me wasn't helpful. I just pulled him down with me. We landed on the cold wood floors all tangled up. For the most part, Edward was on top of me. And his face was just inches from mine. I was breathless and not because I had just fallen down the stairs. His lips were so close to mine. If I so much as tilted my head, they'd be touching. Someone cleared their throat.

Quickly, Edward got off of me. He offered a hand to help me up. So what if it wasn't a kiss, any physical contact, screw that, any contact whatsoever, was more than welcome. I turned to look at the couple who had caused my and Edward's 'downfall'. Rosalie...and Emmett.

"Hey, Em," I said cheerfully, knowing it would tick off Rosalie. She practically hissed at me.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie demanded an answer from Edward.

"I don't know," he answered. Rose turned her gaze on me.

"I invited her," Alice said from behind Rose. I loved my new best friend. Rosalie's face dropped. She was so mad.

She sighed. "Whatever, just make sure she stays away from me." She and Emmett started walking up the stairs.

"Why, Rose? Are you worried some of my sluttiness might rub off on you? Or that it already did on Emmett?" This was a lie. Emmett and I were never anything more than friends. I just really didn't like Rose.

She turned to face me. "No, Bella. I'm not worried about that at all. Emmett already told me that you didn't. What I am worried about is what you did to Edward. He was a pathetic mess last night and all because of you. I don't even know what he sees in you in the first place. It's not like you are pretty or even that smart. And you sleep with every guy who gives you the time of day." Oh, now it was on.

"Atleast I wasn't so insecure that I made my boyfriend choose between me and his friends. Gah, Rosalie when are you going to stop being such a b-" I didn't get to finish. Jasper had covered my mouth with his hand. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and led Emmett upstairs.

I took a deep breath and tried to walk away, but Jasper had a good grip on me. I looked at Edward. Embarrassed, he looked away and went upstairs. Finally, Jasper released me. I walked straight out the front door. Alice was half a step behind me. I was trying to unlock my car, when she put a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to face her.

"Alice, this isn't fun for me. Falling down stairs and yelling at your step-sister. He barely even looked at me, Alice. He doesn't want me here. Can't we just leave it alone? It didn't work out." I turned back to my car.

She whispered, "Bella, don't make this choice. You will regret it. I can promise you that." I just wanted to cry or scream or something. I took my car keys and threw them at a tree. "Just like Edward," she muttered.

"I'm not going back inside," I declared. I sat down, my back against my car. I didn't even care that the rain was falling, all the better to mask the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Bella, what's wrong?" What's wrong? What's wrong?!?!

"Alice, there is so much wrong. For one, I like your brother. I barely know him and all I want to do is get closer to him, but he can't even look at me. On top of that, I'm scared that I like him. I don't trust people, I just don't. And I want so badly to trust him, even though I know he is going to hurt me the same as everyone else. It's...masochistic to trust people. It's like allowing people to destroy you."

"Oh, Bella, you can't be serious. Not everyone you trust hurts you." It was a lie.

"No. Not everyone _you_ trust hurts you. Everyone _I_ trust hurts me." And it was true. I had been betrayed, beaten, and abandoned by more people than I wanted to count. Every single time I let someone in, I had my heart ripped out. How it managed to keep beating was beyond me.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret," Alice asked. Her face was completely serious.

"Sure. Why not?" I sighed.

"There are three people who are never going to betray you. It doesn't matter how many times you scream or cry or throw things at trees, we won't betray you. Because we love you." Her voice was so full of compassion and truth that I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. She sat beside me and wrapped her arm around me.

"Who's 'we'?" She smiled. I already knew who she was going to say, but hearing it out loud would make me happy.

"Jasper, me, and my brother, who is going to do something very sweet tonight. But that can only happen if you stay." She dangled the words in front of me. I tried to look like I was considering it, but my smile gave away my response. Of course, I was staying.

* * *

A/N: 62 Reviews. 2121 Hits. 17 Favs. 44 Alerts. You are all fantastic. I get so excited about this story that I just have to write more. And then I can't wait to post it. So, you all are getting mulitple updates today. Keep the reviews coming. Tell me if I'm drawing out this story too much.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: This chapter has caused me nothing but trouble. It's a long complicated story. But here it is, just for you. I'm going to apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I tried, but because of the above mentioned trouble, I might not have caught them all. I realized that I may not have been very clear with the living arrangements. Bella lives with Jasper and his parents. Emmett, sadly, lives alone (well, with his family). Carlisle, Alice, and Edward moved to Forks after Carlisle married Esme. Rosalie is Esme's niece and adoptive daughter. Everyone is human. Alice is still a psychic, because she had that ability when she was human.

* * *

Edward's POV

I put on my headphones, but played no music. Music would just complicate things. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. As unhealthy as it may be, I wanted to dwell on the last few mintues.

First, I come down stairs to find Bella in my house. Then, she almost falls to her death. I got to save her. 'Yeah, right,' I thought to myself, "it just gave you a reason to touch her.' Not that I minded the excuse. And Rosalie's big mouth got us into a whole heap of trouble. Trouble meaning me on top of Bella on the living room floor. Again, I didn't mind. It was the fact that Rosalie and Emmett were there that ruined it for me.

I can't believe Rosalie was such a bitch to Bella. Rose didn't even know her and she just jumped to all kinds of conclusions about her. Then, she had to go and comment about me being "a pathetic mess". Thank you, Rose, I really wanted Bella to know about that.

When she looked at me with those big brown eyes, it was just too much. Beautiful, pure Bella deserved more than me. I was a pathetic mess. She needed someone who could take care of her and love her as much as she deserved. And I just wasn't enough.

Jasper knocked on my door. He didn't even wait for me to answer. Jasper walked straight to my window and looked out. I followed him, pulling the headphones from my ears. Bella threw her keys at a tree and sank to the ground beside her car. She was in pain, pain that I had caused. I wanted to run to her and hold her.

"She thinks that you don't like her,"Jasper stated. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stayed quiet.

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"What?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you like her?" Wow, that was blunt.

"Yeah..." I replied warily.

"Then go tell her," Jasper commanded.

"Just go up to her and say 'I like you. Do you like me?' That's something you do in third grade."

"It worked for me and Alice," he replied and I laughed.

"Yeah, but you two are soulmates." He looked at me like I was missing something very obvious.

"Did you ever think Bella could be yours?" I couldn't answer that. Admitting the truth to him would be awkward. I thought Jasper was a decent person and all, but how could I really tell him that from the moment Bella had asked me if I believed in soulmates, that I had believed her to be mine.

"Regardless, I can't just say it." I side-stepped a possible landmine.

"Then show it, express it, something, because she isn't going to wait around forever. She doesn't deserve to be left hanging." He was right, but how could I show her?

Bella's POV

I walked intho the house, dripping wet, with Alice by my side. I looked awful. My shirt was ruined. My pants were glued to my legs. My hair was stringy. And my makeup was smudged.

But as I walked into the house, none of that mattered. I heard the most beautiful sound. Somewhere in the house, a piano played a gentle melody. It brought tears to my eyes. I looked at Alice and she smiled, grabbing my arm. Off of the living room, there was a large room that looked like it was an old ballroom. In the back corner, on a raised platform, sat a grand piano.

Sometime between the time we entered the room and the time I reached the piano, Alice left my side. I was so entranced by the song, the person playing the song, that I hadn't even noticed.

Edward's POV

I lost my breath and nearly my courage when Bella walked into the ballroom. Even dripping wet, especially dripping wet, she was the most lovely creature I had ever seen.

I can't comprehend how much she inspired me. I wrote the words to this song in my head during lunch the first day. I wrote the music during last hour today.

I swallowed trying to wet my throat. Bella was standing right next to me. It was now or never.

_When you look at me_

_I don't know what to say_

_You make me wonder if forever_

_Is just another day_

_But I would run through endless forests_

_Swim across the sea_

_If you would only promise_

_To stay here with me_

_Who knew this slope could be so slick_

_It was never supposed to happen this way_

_I've fallen so quick_

_I can't think the word_

_Can't believe it to be true_

_I am so scared_

_I think I'm in love with you_

Bella stiffened when I said that I loved her. I could understand how she might be alittle shocked. Apparently, she had thought that not only did I not like her that way, but that I also hated her.This was, however, very far from the truth. I fell in love with her and I thought she hated me. Life didn't seem worth living after you think you lost your soulmate, Bella was right about that much.

And now, I was sure I scared her off again by telling her that I loved her. I couldn't make myself regret it, though. I had laid everything out in the open, my heart on the line. And she could destroy me, right here and now. But I couldn't regret it. I could never regret loving her.

I finished the ending and devoted my eyes to her. She seemed to become my Bella again. She smiled at me.

"You wrote that?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "About me?" I nodded again. Her face lit up.

"What are you thinking about?" I finally asked, when she stayed quiet for nearly a minute.

"Your song." Bella smiled. I shook my head and she looked confused.

"Your song," I clarified and she lit up again. I wanted to know what I needed to do to keep her that way, that happy, always. "What about your song?"

"About the end." She blushed. It was adorable.

"What do you mean, the end? Like when I stop playing?" I played dumb. She blushed even redder. I smiled at her. She did something I wasn't expecting. She hit me. It was just a playful pat on the arm, but I acted like it hurt.She just rolled her eyes and started to walk out.

I was right behind her. Sanking an arm around her waist, I pulled her to me. She didn't even fight it.

"Where are you going?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and I couldn't breathe. We just stood there for a moment, our bodies close.

She looked up at me, nervously. I looked at her, equally nervous. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I didn't know if she wanted it. I didn't want to force it.

"We should probably be getting back to Alice and Jasper," I whispered. She nodded.

Slowly, reluctantly, my arm left her waist. I felt wrong, incomplete when I let go of her. I think that she felt the same way, because she walked as close to me as we could be. When I finally got the hint, I reached for her hand. I felt whole, complete again.

When we reached the living room, it wasn't Alice and Jasper that were waiting for us. I assumed that they were up in her room 'watching movies'. No, it was Carlisle and Esme waiting for us. Neither of them mentioned that we were holding hands, though Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"You must be Bella. We are so glad to have you here in our home," Esme stated. She was so warm and loving.

"Thank you for having me. Your home is so beautiful."

"Thank you so much, Dear." Esme got up from the couch and hugged Bella.

"Bella, we have heard so much about you," Carlisle said. Bella winced.

"All lies, I'm sure."

"No. Edward was right. When you smile, you light up the room." Bella blushed and looked up at me. She smiled her breath-taking smile.

"Thank you, sir." Her eyes never left mine.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Um...Dad," I started,"Bella and I are going to go up to Alice's room, okay?" I wasn't sure of the protocol for this. I had never dated anyone. I didn't know what was appropriate. Okay, sure, Rosalie had Emmett up in her room all the time and Jasper had become a regular visitor to Alice's room. But I was the boy. Was the boy allowed to have a girl upstairs?

Carlisle smiled at my nervousness, "I think that would be fine. I just hope that Jasper and Alice won't be too mad that you are interrupting their movie."

Bella burst out laughing. She threw both hands to her mouth, but giggles still escaped. Her laughter was more melodious than any song I could ever write.

Because Bella was still laughing, she tripped several times going up the stairs. I didn't mind saving her. Though, being tangled up on the living room floor again didn't sound too bad. I pushed the thought from my mind. I would not risk Bella's life just to be closer to her. Surely there were safer, funner ways I could make that happen. By the time we reached Alice's door, I had my arm around Bella's waist supporting most of her weight.

Bella flung open the door. We were both surprised to find Jasper and Alice on the floor, eyes glued to the screen. They looked like the picture of innocence, except for that gleam in Alice's eye. Jasper paused the movie.

"Can we help you with something?" Alice asked. Bella's stomach growled.

"I guess we are going to go get a pizza or something. Wanna come?"I asked.

Alice jumped up and pulled on Bella's hand.

"Edward, Jasper, get out. Bella and I need to change if we are going out to eat." Jasper and I just stood there, stunned. "Now!"

* * *

A/N: 80 Reviews. 3143 Hits. 24 Favs. 55 Alerts. This story has more alerts than Shopping With Rose. Holy crap. That is awesome. Keep reviewing my lovlies.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not to me.

A/N: It just hasn't been a good last couple of days for me. I feel awful for not posting a chapter yesterday, so here is a short one. I thought it would atleast hold you over until I can get them to the pizza place. Guess what you get in this chapter? Emmett has lines. So does Rosalie. You get stairs and eyeliner and threats. And all you have to do is read on.

* * *

Bella's POV 

When Alice said that we needed to change, I thought she meant different clothes. I was learning that with Alice nothing was quite that simple. After forty-five minutes of blowdriers, straighteners, eyeliner, and a hundred outfits, I was apparently presentable. It took Alice five minutes to pull herself together.

Alice had a death grip on my arm as we walked down the stairs. She said it was for my own sake. Another thing I was learning, trust the psychic. Even with Alice hanging on to me for dear life, I still managed to trip three stairs from the bottom. I hoped that Alice would be able to pull me upright, but I felt her let go of me. I didn't even have a moment to comprehend why she might have done this, because suddenly I was in someone else's arms.

I looked at his face. Emerald eyes? Check. Breath-taking smile? Check. Handsome beyond belief? Double check. My Edward.

"You are not allowed to walk up or down these steps anymore. You are a safety hazard," he said with a laugh.

"To myself or to others?" I asked. His eyes seemed to come alive.

"Both. Do you not remember pulling me down the stairs with you earlier? " He was smiling so wide I thought his face might break. I blushed, not only from being such a klutz, but also from how close I had come to kissing him.

Edward released all of me, except my hand. Jasper took Alice's hand and we started to walk out the door. We were interrupted.

"Hey. Where are you guys going?" It was Emmett...and a very disgusted looking Rosalie behind him.

None of us answered at first. We just looked at each other. The silence was starting to get annoying, so I spoke.

"We are going to grab a pizza." Emmett smiled. I had said his magic word.

"Can we come?" he asked. Once again, there was silence. I looked at Alice. Surely, she knew if this would end well.

"Emmett, let's go to Port Angeles. Pizza sounds gross," Rosalie said. Emmett looked like Rose had just put a tire iron through his heart.

"Rose, I love pizza. Can't we go just this once?" he whined. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"No. Emmett, it's not even about the pizza. It's about being out with them. You chose me over them." I took a step towards her, but Edward squeezed my hand.

"Only because you made me choose, Rosalie. I wasn't even going to choose you. I was going to choose them, but Bella told me to be happy. She's the reason you and I are together. She's not trying to break us up. God, Rosalie, grow up." Wow. It looks like Emmett finally grew some. Rose looked destroyed. She ran up to her room. "Bella, I need to talk to you." I nodded and followed Emmett, reluctantly giving up Edward's hand.

Emmett stared at the floor, ashamed. "I never should have chosen her over you. I'm so sorry."

"Do you love her?" His head flew up at my question.

"What does that have to do w-"

"Just answer the question, Emmett." I already knew his answer. I knew Emmett loved her.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. He just stared at me.

"I told you to chose Rose, because I wanted you to be happy. I still want you to be happy. Go upstairs and talk to her. I think she will be more willing to let us be friends if her only other option is losing you completely."

"Why do you say that?" Boys are so dense.

"Because she loves you too and doesn't want to lose you." You saw the imaginary lightbulb turn on. He smiled and wrapped me in a bear hug, like he used to.

He ran back toward the stairs, me following behind him. Emmett only made it five stairs up before he turned back around and came down.

"Emmett, what-" I started to ask. He pointed at me and then to Edward.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you." My jaw dropped. Emmett looked completely serious.

"I'd never hurt her," Edward replied as he took my hand again.

"Good." And he was off again, running up the stairs to get his girl.

"So, pizza anyone?" I asked.

* * *

A/N: 95 Reviews. 4101 Hits. 31 Favs. 65 Alerts. (That's a good thing.) I can't even think of enough words to describe how wonderful you are. Not only do you read the story, most of you read my boring author's notes that I feel compelled to put at the beginning and the end. I think it is an OCD, balancing act, sort of thing. I don't know. Anyways, Review and tell me what you think. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I get this posted, so hopefully you'll get it within a couple hours. Oh, and although Emmett's magic word is pizza, my magic word is review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. How about now? Nope, still don't.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Um...yeah. I don't know how long it has been since I posted the other one, but hopefully it hasn't been too long.

* * *

Edward's POV

We had ordered our pizza and were now sitting at the booth waiting. Bella was sitting to my left. Jasper was across from me, Alice beside him. I hadn't let go of Bella's hand for more than a few seconds since Emmett's threat. I had even let Jasper drive, so that I could sit in the backseat with Bella.

Jasper and I were talking about something inconsequential when Alice got that look in her eyes. She was having a vision. After seventeen years with her, I could spot it as soon as she did. When Jasper realized I was looking at Alice, he turned and did the same. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

Alice stared at Bella with a small smile on her face. Bella stiffened alittle, nervously. Alice's smile grew.

"That was definitely one of the strangest visions I've ever had. Go ahead and ask me Bella."

"How do your visions work?" she replied after hesitating for a moment. Alice started laughing. I started to understand.

"Wait, did you have a vision about Bella asking about your visions?" I asked. She nodded her head, while still giggling.

Bella and Jasper looked like they felt out of the loop. Alice noticed too.

"Sorry," she replied, but she was already forgiven. She looked seriously at Bella. "My visions aren't set in stone. The future changes, fluxuates, whatever. Like, I couldn't see Edward playing you his song-"

I interrupted, "Her song." Alice gave me a look and I smiled sweetly at my big sister.

"Fine, I couldn't see Edward playing your song, until he decided he was going to."

Bella got this look on her face. I don't know how to describe it. She looked almost smug. She looked like she had just won a game or found out a secret. Alice was smiling. She already knew why Bella was like this. Stupid psychic sister.

"So, what you are saying is that the future is dependent on the choices we make. Then, how can your brother over here believe in fate?" It was my turn to look smug. I had asked Alice this question hundreds of times.

"While what I said about the future not being set in stone is true, those things are usually just details. There are things that I've had visions of since I was a little girl that have always stayed the same. Just the details have changed." Her answer was alittle different than it usually was, but the meaning was the same.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Bella stated. Alice blushed slightly.

"Alice, what hasn't changed since you were little?" I was now curious. Alice never blushed. This would be good. Alice shook her head.

It was Jasper's turn to get interested, "What is it, Alice?" It made her blush again.

Alice turned and looked at Jasper. "You." His forehead creased.

"I don't und-" Alice interrupted him.

"I have seen you in every vision I've ever had about my future. You are always there with me. You are my future." Most brothers would puke if they heard their sister say this to some guy, but I wasn't a normal brother and I didn't have a normal sister. I was thrilled that she had found someone to love. She spent far too much time alone.

I looked at Jasper to see what his response would be. If he reacted badly, he didn't deserve her. If he reacted badly, I would probably kill him.

"You are my future," he whispered. Okay, I wouldn't have to kill him. They just stared into each others eyes. I had to look away. It was too personal. I looked at my angel, my fate.

"Alice," Bella said warily. "Do you see other people's futures?" Alice smirked, her eyes still locked on Jasper.

"Not as clearly as my own. If it is someone who is important to me, then it is more clear than just some random person's would be."

Bella shifted nervously. Alice finally managed to tear herself away from Jasper. She looked at me. I was confused. Why was she looking at me? Bella was the one who had asked the question.

"Yes," Alice said, still looking at me. She then looked at Bella. Bella blushed a lovely shade of red as I turned my gaze on her.

"What-" I started to ask. My sister shook her head.

"It is the answer to the question that Bella wanted to ask." What was Bella's question? Why was she blushing?

"Bella..." She refused to look at me. I turned her chin gently with my hand, electricity running through my fingers.

"Nope, not going to tell you," she said, but she seemed to be losing will power.

"Please, Bella," I whispered, bringing my face close to hers.

"No," she whispered. She closed her eyes. I lost my self-control then. I brought my lips to hers and pressed gently. Bella reacted in a different way than I expected. She threw her arms around me and pulled me close, deepening the kiss.

Finally, we released. I was panting, out of breath. She was doing the same. Bella laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Will you tell me?" I asked between breaths.

"No." She smiled.

* * *

A/N: I've been cleared to use the word funtastic to describe all my reviews and reviewers. And it's true you all are funtastic. Should I keep the story going? I have a few ideas if you all want it. If you are tired of it, then I'll start on something new. So, it is in your hands. All of you people whom I love, don't let me down. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's many lovely characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So, yeah, not mine. Also, I don't own Ren and Stimpy. I'm not sure who exactly they belong to, but it's not me.

A/N: You crazy cats wanted more, here's more. Let me start by saying that although I haven't replied to many reviews like I did during Shopping With Rose, I do read them all. Each and every single one is important to me. They get me excited. I like how all of you "know" what Bella was going to ask Alice. Let's see if you are right.

* * *

"Favorite gem?" 

"Gem?"

"Like diamond, ruby, topaz..."

"Edward Anthony, are you planning on buying me jewelry?"

"Just answer the question, Isabella Marie."

"Emerald. Umm...favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Black. Favorite cartoon?"

"Wait just a second," he said. Edward proppped himself up on his elbow and was looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked, mirroring him.

"Black? That's not a real color. Blue, red, yellow, green. Those are real colors. I'd even settle for pink." I rolled my eyes and flipped over to my stomach. We had been laying on his bedroom floor for hours just asking each other stupid little questions. Every answer he gave, just intrigued me more. This was the twelth question that we had argued on. With most new relationships, arguing this much would be a bad thing. With us, it was just natural. We disagreed and moved on.

"If you want a girl whose favorite color is pink, then you are going to have to date Jessica Stanley. My favorite color is black. And yes, before you go off on that little tangent again, black is a color, Mr. Smartypants. It is the presence of all colors."

Edward laughed and rolled me onto my back. He leaned in close to me. "Okay, Mrs. Smartypants, black is a color." And then he kissed me. We had kissed so many times that night that it wouldn't have been unreasonable to lose count. I didn't lose count, though. He had leaned in to kiss me thirty-two, now thirty-three times. I, rather embarrassingly, had leaned in to kiss him forty-seven times. I couldn't help it. He was just so kissable.

"You never answered my question," I said a minute later.

"What was your question again?" Apparently, I was hazardous to his health. All that lack of oxygen made him very forgetful.

"Favorite cartoon?" I asked again. Edward got this weird look in his eyes. "What?"

"I didn't really watch cartoons much when I was younger." My jaw dropped. No way. Please, let him be joking.

"You're kidding, right?" He was frowning unhappily.

"No." Poor Edward. He had seriously been deprived a childhood.

"Were you not allowed?" I asked and he looked away.

"I was allowed. I just didn't really watch them." I wondered if it had something to do with his parents or his sister. Maybe I was pushing him too far too quickly.

Suddenly, Edward was standing. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. He whispered something.

"What?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Ren and Stimpy. I was kidding. I watched cartoons all the time as a kid. You really believed me, though." I tried to hit him, but my arms were pinned beneath his.

"I never thought you'd lie to me!" I tried to sound outraged. He laughed.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound apologetic at all. As hard as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he held me tighter. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he tried again. He kissed me gently. Thirty-four. During the kiss, I distracted Edward enough to get my arms free. I hit his arm and he pulled away.

The look on his face was priceless. You could see the adrenaline in his eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was struggling for air. I started giggling and ran for the door. He was faster. His arms were around me before I was even near the door, but I had my momentum working against me.

I'm not sure how we managed it this time, but we were tangled like we had been before. Only this time, I was on top. I moved my lips to his. I felt my whole body shaking. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

"I love you," I whispered, our lips touching. His emerald eyes grew intense.

"Did you just say...?" he said on my lips. I was locked in his gaze. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and my heart stumble to beat.

"You said it earlier and I didn't. It's not that I didn't love you then, I was just nervous. And surprised. I love you and it's scary. How can you love someone you've known two days?" Gently, he rolled us so that we were laying side by side, facing each other. He took my face in his hands and I felt electricity between us.

"I thought you were the one who said that you could chose to love someone. Didn't you chose to love me?" I couldn't believe we were having this argument again. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear we were going to have it forever.

"Maybe I did choose to love you." I kissed him. "Maybe I didn't."

He looked at me, suddenly intent. I know when I saw that look last. I turned away from him. I really didn't want to be looking in those perfect emerald eyes while he was trying to get his answer.

"What were you going to ask Alice?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence. Hey, I'm thirsty. Let's go get a coke from the kitchen or something." As silly as it was, I started crawling. I knew he wouldn't give up that easily.

Edward stood me up. "Jump on my back." Was he serious? He smiled at me. "I'm not joking. I told you I wasn't letting you walk up and down the steps anymore." He didn't let me walk up them when we came back from pizza either. He held me in his arms, bridal-style.

"Edward," I started to complain.

"Are you thirsty or not?" he asked with a smile. We both knew it was a ploy, a distraction, but I really needed the distraction. I jumped on his back and we started walking down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room watching a movie. We, of course, had to pass them on our way to the kitchen.

"Edward?" Esme questioned. I blushed. Okay, sure I loved the kid, but I didn't feel comfortable being on his back with his parents looking at me.

"Bella and stairs don't get along very well. The stairs usually beat the crap out of her," he stated simply. I tapped him on the head to remind him that I was still here.

"You guys aren't on the stairs anymore. I think Bella can walk." Thank you Esme. I love you. He let me down. I tried to take a step, but ended up tripping. Edward had to save me. "Or maybe you should just carry her," she corrected. Darn legs. You have failed me once again.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha ha. I fooled you all. You thought you were going to find out what Bella was going to ask. I'm so sadistic. I'm actually enjoying not telling you. But guess what will get you the answer and quickly. It's my magic word. Review. I'm not putting a number limit. I just want proof that anyone actually read the chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's fabulous characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Here it is. The question. Cue dramatic music. I'm not lying this time. It really is in this chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter is pure, unadulterated fluff.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I threw Bella over my shoulder. She started to wiggle, which was very distracting. We had gotten her a drink, becuase she was "thirsty". She kept avoiding my question, which only made me more curious. If Bella wouldn't tell me, maybe I could convince Alice. Probably not. Maybe I could bribe Jasper. Surely, he wanted to know too. He was left out of the loop as much as I was.

Carefully, not wanting us to fall to our deaths, I walked up the stairs. Bella knew not to play with our lives. She stayed very still. When we finally made it to my room, apparently it was okay for the boy to have a girl in his room, I dropped Bella on my bed. Her brown hair covered her face.

"Now that you are no longer thirsty, why don't you tell me what you were going to ask Alice." I saw her frown. I brushed her hair from her face more clearly. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me. How could someone so lovely want me?

"I don't want to," she replied, her face completely serious. I groaned.

"I know practically everything else about you, why would you keep this one little thing a secret?" I walked around the bed. Bella's eyes followed me.

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" She sighed. Bella grabbed my pillow and put it in front of her face. I sat down on my bed and gently took the pillow from her.

"Don't cover your face. It's far too beautiful to hide." She was upset and it made me upset, especially since I was the cause. I wanted her to light up, to be happy. Or to be the nervous girl who only minutes ago told me that she loved me. I wanted my Bella. "Why won't you tell me?"

Bella got up and started pacing. Occasionally, she would throw a glance at me, indecision on her face. I just laid back and watched her.

After about two minutes of her walking back and forth, back and forth, Bella sighed and sank to the ground. She was laying flat on her back, when I got up. She tilted her head to look at me, her brown eyes signalling surender. I laid down beside her and held her in my arms. Knowing she would tell me as soon as she was ready, I waited patiently, just enjoying the moment with her.

"You have to understand that I can't just tell you what I asked her. You wouldn't understand the significance of her answer," Bella locked eyes with me. She was serious about this, so I would be too. I nodded. She took a deep breath. "You know when we were debating in Philosophy and we were talking about soulmates?" I took this as a rhetorical question and stayed quiet.

"Did you know that I used to believe in soulmates? I did. I believed it with all my heart. Then, my parents got divorced. Even as young as I was, I saw the things that two people who claimed that they were in love did to each other. They destroyed each other's lives. My mom could barely function as an adult. My dad became an alcoholic. But even after all that, I held a tiny shread of hope. I hoped maybe someday, somehow, someone could come and save me from this horrible life. Then, high school happened. My life went from horrible to hell. And I lost hope. I've read love story after love story hoping to believe again. Ever once in a while, I think I do. Then, I remember it's just a story." I wiped the tears from Bella's face. I hated the hurt that was written there, the pain that I couldn't heal.

"And when I met you, I got my hopes built up again and then destroyed and then built up again. And then destroyed. And built up again. How can you keep building up my hopes? How can you keep making me believe?" She smiled, the tears still falling.

"There was something I promised myself after I stopped believing in soulmates. It was a safety precaution. I didn't want to ruin anyone's life or hopes like mine had been ruined. I promised myself that I would never get married. I never planned on meeting you. Or falling in love. I was going to live that shallow, hollow existence. The one without love. But I met you and I fell in love far too quickly for it to be anything else. You are my soulmate. I didn't have to ask Alice that, I already knew. I was going to ask Alice if I was ever going to back out on my promise and get married. And she looked straight at you when she answered." I felt like I had the air knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know if I wanted to breathe, this light-headed thing wasn't so bad. Bella's brown eyes showed signs of worry.

I couldn't allow her to worry. I couldn't allow her to be upset. This was the girl I loved after all. And I had promised myself that I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her anymore. Maybe it was a promise I couldn't keep, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to try like hell.

"I love you so much," I whispered. Her eyes lit up, despite the tears that still fell.

"I love you," she said. I kissed her gently, wiping all evidence of tears away.

"So, we're getting married?" I asked. I didn't mind. After you believe a person is your soulmate, how big a step is marriage really? Bella blushed.

"I guess, but there's no need to rush it or anything," she added on quickly at the end.

I helped her off the ground. She had a playful look in her eyes. It was kind of frightening. Then, it was gone. My Bella yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded once. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Not yet." Hmm...

"What do you want to do?" She smiled.

"Well, I would say keep playing our question game, but how do I know you aren't going to lie to me again?" Bella laughed, her eyes lighting up. I pretended to be shocked, hurt, offended. She just giggled even more. I loved her laugh, I loved everything about her. "I guess I could always go ask Alice?"

She turned and headed for the door. Unfortuantely for her, she tripped over her own feet. I caught her and pulled her up into my arms. I laid her on my bed.

"You are a hazard to yourself. I'm not going to be able to leave your side. I'm going to have to help you walk down the halls at school and carry your tray at lunch. And every single time you come over here, I'm not letting you out of my sight for more than a few seconds." Bella closed her eyes. She smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." I pulled my comforter over her.

"Now, sleep, my beautiful Bella." Her eyes flickered open.

"Aren't you staying?" She looked nervous, almost embarrassed.

"Do you want me to stay?" I wanted to stay. Any minute with her, even if I was asleep, would be more worth living.

"Yes," Bella said, blushing in her adorable way.

"Then, I'll stay." I walked around my bed and laid down next to her on top of the blankets. I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled closer. Surely, this was heaven.

* * *

A/N: Okay, fun people. I'm amazed by how many reviews I've gotten. One thing you all have commented on and that I've been meaning to put in the author's notes for some time is how quickly I apparently update. The reason for this is because I am a very impatient person. I've discovered that I'm a more impatient writer, than a reader. I never believed it was possible. Another thing is that when I get massive amounts of reviews, I feel like I have to reward you guys. It's like I have to. It's a never ending cycle. I write, so you review. Then, I have to write more and then you review more. Then, I write more. Now, it's your turn. Happy reviewing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have a box of Fruit Loops on top of my fridge, but I do not own Fruit Loops. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, so yeah, that's not mine either.

A/N: It's the first time I've ever dedicated a chapter and I'm dedicating it to two different people. Bookworm75:For asking if Carlisle or Esme would say anything about Edward and Bella sleeping together.

Ginormous Funtastic Everything: For beta-ing the chapter and for being all around awesome.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Edward Anthony Masen!" a voice yelled. My eyes flew open instantly. Holy crap, it was Carlisle and he looked ticked. Why did he look so mad?

I turned over and suddenly realized why. Next to me, underneath the covers, was his son, adoptive son, whatever. Edward was like a son to him and I had just spent the night in his bed. Nothing had happened, but he couldn't have known that.

How Edward slept through Carlisle's yelling surprised me. I bumped him gently. "Edward, get up, now," I said through gritted teeth. Nothing. Why did my boyfriend have to be such a heavy sleeper? He just laid there oblivious to the rest of world, eyes closed and mouth opened.

"Edward, time to wake up," Alice's voice said from the hall. Instantly, he awoke. I rolled my eyes. That was all it took?

Edward's green eyes flickered to me first. He smiled, then realized we weren't alone. His playful eyes turned wide in fear. I looked straight ahead at Carlisle.

"Dad..." he started to say, but stopped when he realized just how angry he truly was. I don't know if Carlisle had breathed once since entering the room. His face was purple, so I doubted it.

"Edward," Carlisle started, his voice tight. It sounded like he was trying very hard not to lose control. For all our sakes, I hoped that he wouldn't. Angry Carlisle was shocking. I couldn't even imagine what Angrier Carlisle would be like. "How in the world did you think that this would be a good idea? Sharing your bed with a girl? Doing God knows what? I realize that we have never had to deal with this situation before, but I would have hoped that you would atleast be slightly smart about it."

This was just the beginning. Carlisle had a lot more to say in that tight controlled voice of his.

"You've only just met the girl." Being refered to as the girl is not as much fun as it sounds, especially when it is being used to condemn your boyfriend. "I realize that you like her, but what could have possible compelled you to do this?"

Edward took a deep breath, seeming to gain courage as he released it.

"I more than like Bella. I love her, completely, wholly." I reached for his hand under the covers, but he beat me to it. His hand found mine quicker.

"But sleeping with her, Edward?" Hey! We didn't do anything. Tell him, Edward!

"So what if we did?" No. No, no, no. Wrong answer.

Carlisle's face became purple again. He was about to lose control. I had far too much experience dealing with angry adults, but this time, my experience may come in handy.

"Mr. Cullen?" I said quietly. Carlisle looked at me, calmilng slightly.

"I said for you to call me Carlisle," he told me like I had forgotten.

"I know, sir, but something I have learned with adults is to not call them by their first names when they are angry." He frowned. Obviously someone, Alice, had filled in everyone on my life story.

"What did you want to say Bella?" Carlisle had finally calmed down to a reasonable level.

"I just wanted to tell you that not only did Edward and I not sleep together last night, but that we won't be anytime soon."

"What?" Edward said. He turned his green eyes on me, forgetting all about his father being in the room with us. "What do you mean we won't be...anytime soon?"

"I'm not having sex until I'm married. And since I'm not, I guess that means that you aren't also." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle smirk. I'm sure glad he's enjoying this conversation, because Edward sure isn't.

"But why," he whined. Edward was doing everything in his power to make me reconsider. He did puppydog eyes. He smiled. He made his eyes sparkle. But this was a decision I had made long ago and that couldn't change my mind.

"Do you honestly think that after everything I've been through, that I'd view sex so casually?" His brow furrowed.

"But marriage? What about engagement?" He tried bargaining. I couldn't believe him.

"Is sex all you want from me? Even after you told me you didn't believe all those rumors? Pig." I threw the covers off of the bed, releasing his hand. I stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Edward's POV

Crap. I had screwed up royally.

It wasn't that sex was such a big deal to me, it was just...I don't know. I loved Bella. I just assumed sex would be the next step.

But seriously, marriage? She was my soulmate. Bella had admitted that herself. What was her body... No, that was a horrible thought. She had been through so much physically and emotionally and here I was acting like a horny teenage boy. Well..No!

If Bella wanted to wait until marriage, then I could wait. I would try my absolute hardest. And take lots of cold showers. Whatever it took, because she was worth that much.

I looked up and realized that Carlisle was still in my room. He was staring at me like I was an idiot. I was an idiot.

"What are you doing still here? If you love her as much as you say, then you had better run -."

I didn't hear the end. I had already taken off. I made it down the stairs faster than I thought was possible. I opened the front door, but Bella's car was still parked outside and she wasn't there. I closed the door.

Bella's laugh filled the air. I walked toward my siren's call. She was sitting at the table eating Fruit Loops with Alice. She frowned when she saw me. I sat down beside my angel after I kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me?" I asked.

"For what?" she said innocently. It was torture.

"For being a pig. I love you. You know that, right?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know." She reached for my hand.

"So, am I forgiven?" She got that playful look in her eyes, the one that scared me like no other.

"Not quite."

* * *

A/N: 166 Reviews. 7447 Hits. 40 favs. 75 Alerts. You all make me feel special. Those are incredible numbers. You know the drill. I beg for reviews. And then write as quickly as possible to get you a new chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I've always wondered what would happen if Stephenie Meyer decided to write a Twilight fanfic. Would she have to put a disclaimer on? I guess she could choose not to. I, however, must put a disclaimer on because I am not Stephenie Meyer. And, therefore, do not own Twilight.

A/N: Here's the next chapter in my story. Sadly, I think this story will be coming to an end soon. That is unless, by some miracle, you people still like it. I would say that there will be atleast two more chapters. After that, it's up to you.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Weirdest dare that you've ever done?" I burst out laughing at Edward's question.

"Last year, Jasper dared me to cover myself in fake blood and run through the mall screaming that the zombies were coming. Three little kids started crying and I think an old lady passed out. I'm not allowed back...ever. You?" We were laying on the living room floor as we were not allowed to be up in his room alone anymore. Even though Carlisle had been very understanding, he still insisted on sitting Edward and I down and giving us a sex talk. It was quite possibly the most awkward thing I've ever been involved in.

"I don't know that it's the weirdest, but it's my most memorable. Alice dared me to jump from the top of the stairs once." I looked at his deep green eyes. "

Did you?" It wouldn't be the first time he lied to me. I still had to get him back for that. And for the whole sex thing. I was getting help on that one, though. Who knew that torturing your soulmate could be fun?

"Yes." I gave him a look of disbelief. He rolled his perfect green eyes and smirked at me.

Edward sat up, resting his back against the couch. He rolled up his left jean leg. He took my hand and put it on his leg.

"What are you doing?" I said. This was interesting to say the least, but I was thoroughly confused.

"Do you feel it?" He moved our hands to a specific spot on his leg. I felt it. The bone felt funny.

"Yeah." He laughed at my reply or maybe just the way I said it.

"It's where I broke it, landed on it wrong." He said it proudly, like it was a battle wound or something. Maybe to him it was. Who knows?

As much as I loved Edward, I still didn't understand him. Sometimes, he was this very chivalrious knight-in-shining-armor type. Other times, he was a regular teenage boy. The times I think I loved the most, don't get me wrong, I loved being with him all the time, was when he was sweet and innocent. It made me feel like we were on the same page, though I was neither sweet nor innocent. I had had many experiences in life, just not many good experiences. When I was with Edward, however, it was like all I had was good experiences.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Edward was staring at me. When it finally registered, I blushed. He just laughed at me, his eyes glowing magnificently.

It had been a perfect weekend. After eating breakfast Saturday morning, we changed and went to Port Angeles. We spent the whole day window shopping and just enjoying each other's company. I, reluctantly, spent the night at my own house, but showed up this morning as early as I thought was appropriate. Now, we were playing our question game or we were.

Edward leaned in to kiss me. Ninety-four. He was closing in on his one hundredth kiss. I had been holding out since yesterday. I had reached ninety-nine about seven o'clock. I was learning that I had almost no self control when it came to Edward. But I wouldn't let that interfer with my no sex rule. I was serious about that and I hoped he would be too. I just didn't know which side of him would win.

I was thinking again, much too much. I felt Edward's shining emerald eyes on me again. His brow creased. I sighed.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" He tried to smile, but I could tell he was worried. I didn't want him to worry.

"Do you love me?" It slipped out. It did. I promise. I knew that Edward loved me, I knew it in my heart, but for some reason my brain didn't comprehend that fact.

"And you say that kissing gives me memory problems. Of course I love you. You know that," he said with a small smile.

"How much?" It was like word vomit. It just kept coming out. I couldn't control it.

"Bella, what is this about? Is it about the whole no sex before marriage thing? Because I told you that I would wait." He was worried and confused and I didn't want him worried or confused. I wanted to hug him and tell him to forget all about it. But I couldn't. There was some part of me that wanted this conversation to happen.

"It's not about that. I mean, it kinda is, but not really. It's more that...I don't know. It's like even though I know you love me, it's like I don't deserve you or happiness or love. I feel like I don't-" He took my face in his hands and put his own face just inches from mine. I had no choice, but to be locked in his gaze.

His eyes were full of pain. They were filling with tears. I had never seen a boy cry, well except for Mike Newton when I kicked him. Edward took one of his hands off my cheek and took it in his own. He brought our hands to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat.

"Isabella, don't you ever talk like that. It is I who doesn't deserve you. Beautiful, gentle, caring, compassionate. You are everything I could ever want. And all I am is a broken pathetic person."

"You have us confused," I said, my voice cracking. He pushed my hand harder against his chest.

"Do you feel that?" I nodded. "Even after this heart stops beating, I will still love you. Forever. That's what it means to be soulmates." I just stayed there, feeling his heart beat against my palm.

"I love you so much that it hurts," I whispered the complete and total truth.

"I'm quite fond of you as well," he said with a smile. Edward stood. He quickly pulled me up. Before I realized what was happening, I was sitting on Edward's on the couch.

It was an amazing day. I didn't want it to end. Edward heard my sigh and turned to look at me.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, it's going to be Monday and there is this thing called school on Monday. I figured we'd go to that." Smart aleck.

"Edward Anthony..." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Bella. I don't see the future." Holy crap. Alice.

I jumped off the couch, somehow escaping his arms. I ran upstairs, only tripping twice, but Edward caught me both times. We stopped at Alice's door and knocked. We didn't know if she and Jasper were "watching movies" again and we didn't want to interrupt.

Alice opened the door with a smile. "Everything will be fine. Just make sure to get a big table for lunch tomorrow." With that she closed the door in our faces.

* * *

A/N: All my reviewers are fantastic and I honestly adore you all. Tell me if I'm starting to slip, though. I feel like I'm losing my grasp on the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight and, frankly, it's getting a little depressing to have to say it over and over.

Author's Note: I'm not quite sure of how to say this without making a few people angry at me. This will be my last chapter chapter of this story. Yes, I intentionally put two chapters. I may be persuaded to do an epilogue. Truthfully, this story has come to a close in my mind. I don't think I could just bring a vampire out of nowhere to kill everybody and I haven't even mentioned Jacob's name, so werewolves are out too. This is how I imagined it ending and I actually like it, even if you all hate me afterwards. Oh, and special thanks to Ginormous Funtastic Everything for being an awesome beta.

* * *

Bella's POV 

When I woke up Monday morning, my stomach started doing flips. My perfect weekend with my perfect boyfriend was over. Now, it was back to the real world. The world where I was a pariah and never smiled, never had a reason to smile. Even with Edward by my side, I still didn't think that it would be any better.

Truthfully, I didn't know if I even wanted Edward by my side at school. He was new to Forks and he had a chance to fit in and make normal friends. If he wanted that, I would gladly let him. I could be his girlfriend on nights and weekends. Edward could be around his friends at school. He deserved that much.

I got dressed without thinking about what I was doing. My whole morning routine lasted fifteen minutes. I couldn't make myself care how I looked. Most girls, after getting a boyfriend, would spend hours obsessing in front of the mirror. Alice and I had last night. We dolled ourselves up for our men. It was Edward's punishment. He had to look, but he wasn't allowed to touch. Not at all. He had to run upstairs twice to take cold showers. My Edward is the cleanest boy in Forks. I'm not quite sure why Alice wanted to punish Jasper, though. When I asked, she just said that Jasper needed a little punishment too. I covered my ears and walked away then.

I grabbed a honey bun and sat on the kitchen counter. I felt like I was going to puke, so I only managed a couple of bites before I threw it away. Jasper came downstairs a few minutes after me. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and kept looking at me. I think he was expecting me to be happy this morning or something, but how could I be happy? It was quite possible that Edward was going to realize that he made a mistake today and break up with me. I couldn't function in the real world.

"When are we leaving for school?" I asked Jasper the same question that I asked him every weekday. I thought he'd give me the same answer as always.

"I don't know. Whenever Alice and Edward get here." What?! Why...How...What?!

"What?!" Jasper looked at me, disbelief written clear across his face.

"I thought you'd want them to come."

"But why are they coming here?" It's not like we wouldn't see them at school.

"Edward is dropping off Alice and picking up you. He wanted to drive you to school and, honestly, I want to drive her to school." The look in Jasper's eyes made it impossible for me to comment further. It was easy to see the love in his eyes.

We sat in silence for seven minutes and forty-two seconds. Yes, I was watching the clock. Then, there was a knock on the door. I jumped off the counter and Jasper ran from the table. We collided, but eventually made it to the door. When we opened it, Alice was laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." She kept laughing. Only Jasper kissing her made her stop. It was replaced by giggling. I just left the two to their making out and walked to Edward's Volvo.

I got in. He was smiling. It was the smile that made my heart speed up and stop at the same time. He kept smiling, though I saw his eyes narrow, as he saw me frowning.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as we started heading off to school. I didn't answer. What could I say? Sullenly, I sat while he snuck glances at me. I realized two things at once. One, that I had never ridden with Edward while he drove. And two, that he was speeding.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, my mood still sour. I wanted to be happy, joyous, excited. Honestly, I did.

Edward pulled into the school. We had gotten there too quickly. I took off my seat belt and got out of the car. I couldn't be in there with him.

I heard him slam his car door and run after me.Edward caught my arm and twirled me around to face him. I didn't even care that we had an audience. It didn't matter. His perfect green eyes were flawed, flawed with hurt that I had caused. I felt the tears welling up, but forced them down.

"Bella, what is wrong? Do you...Do you not want me anymore?" His voice was rough, strained. "I could understand if you didn't." By the sound of his voice, I knew he hated the idea.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Of course, I still want you." I tried to walk off, but he grabbed my arm.

"Then, what is it? Why won't you even look at me?" I hadn't even realized that I hadn't been looking at him until then. After I saw the pain in his eyes, I couldn't stand to see anymore. I didn't want to see the damage I had done.

"I want you to be happy, Edward, even if it's not with me. You just moved here. You deserve a chance to see if there is anyone else you like," I whispered, because the crowd around us was growing.

"Anyone else I like?!" Edward yelled angrily. He never yelled at me before. It was numbing. Even angry, he seemed completely in control. "God, Isabella. How many times do I have to tell you before you understand? I. Love. You. Okay, one more time, in case you didn't catch it the last hundred times, I love you."

Even after Edward had said that he would love me after his heart stopped beating, I still couldn't believe it. Edward was a Greek god physically and just as beautiful on the inside. I was nothing. I didn't want to believe that I didn't deserve love. But my whole life had taught me differently. And you can't just replace seventeen years of agony with three days of bliss. Could you? No. If there was fate, it obviously didn't want me happy.

"I want you to be happy, Edward." He intertwined his fingers. I was guessing that it was his way of trying not to throw anything. He sighed deeply.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. There is nothing I can do. If you refuse to believe that I love you...If you don't realize that you are the one person who makes me happy, then I don't know. I'll go and try to live my life, but it will be hollow. You can't honestly love someone else after you found the one who was made for you."

With that, he turned and walked away. And like the idiot I am, I let him. I sensed Alice run to my side. She was saying something, but I didn't hear. I didn't hear. I didn't feel. The only thing I saw was Edward walking away. 'Follow him!' my brain yelled. 'Follow him!' my heart screamed. I couldn't make my legs work. The last thing I remember was the earth becoming shaky and then darkness.

And then light, as I rejoined the living. I recognized the room. I had been here several times. The nurse's office at school had become almost a haven for me.

"Welcome back, Bella," Alice said with a giggle. What was with this girl and giggling? The nurse came in and asked how I was doing. She explained that I had a panic attack and passed out. It wasn't the first one. I used to get them all the time when I was younger when Renee was gone for weeks on end. I thought I had grown out of them.

When the nurse left, Alice turned to stare at me. I never noticed before that she had the same green eyes as Edward. Her stare turned to a glare and then into a look that I had only seen once before. She was having a vision.

Unlike the smirk on her face after the previous vision, a frown appeared on her face. She started shaking her head.

"No. No. This is bad, Bella."

"Wh-What's going to happen, Alice?"

"Something very very bad, unless you fix this. What on earth possessed you to do that little charade this morning?" She was mad. And Mad Alice was worse than Angry Carlisle, but nothing compared to when Edward was mad. Well, guess what, angry little family? I can be mad too.

"It's not like I did it on a whim. It's not like I woke up this morning and went 'Hey, I think I'll make my boyfriend leave me today.' It took me a lifetime to get to this point. I love him. And I want him to be happy, but I can't honestly see how he could be happy with me."

"Do you truly love my brother?" Alice asked. Of course, I loved him. It was hard to explain but I felt complete with him.

"Yes."

"Then let him choose who he wants to be with," she said. That is exactly what I had been saying, so I nodded. "He chooses you."

"You can't make the choice for him." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. Alice led me from the nurse's office.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To give Edward his choice. Now, shut up, and start thinking about what you are going to say. " I finally stopped resisting Alice and walked to the gym. We got there too quickly. My stomach was doing flips like it was a gymnast.

'What if he doesn't-" I starte to ask Alice, but she interrupted.

"He will," she said with complete confidence. I'm glad one of us was so sure.

We walked into the gym. Everyone was playing basketball. I watched as Edward ran down the court and did a layup. He moved so gracefully.

"He's too perfect," I mummbled. Alice hit me gently.

"Shut up. He's coming."

Everyone started running towards us. Edward wasn't the first person to notice me, though. Instead, it was my good friend Mr. Mike Newton. And what a charming gentleman he was. Mike stopped running and stood in front of me.

"Hey, Easy Bella, what brings you to gym?" The sound of his voice made me ill. Or maybe I was still woozy from passing out. Regardless, I was going to blame it on his voice.

"I need to talk to Edward." And like magic, he noticed me. Edward positioned himself, so that he was closer to me than Mike was.

"What do you need to talk to Edward about? Getting in his bed?" Mike thought this was hilarious.

"I've already been in his bed," I said. Mike looked shocked. It was the first time I had ever admitted to sharing a bed with a guy.

"Yeah, well, you are a slut. You'll sleep with anything with a penis."

"If I recall correctly, I've never slept with you. Huh, what a shame. Tell me when you grow a penis and we can have some fun." Mike turned around and walked off, though I heard him mutter a few profanities about me.

I was feeling so triumphant at dealing with Mike, that I forgot why I was here. Alice cleared her throat and I jumped.

"Oh!" I blushed. Both sets of emerald eyes were staring at me

"I..uh..I. Oh crap, Alice. I can't even talk." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Just spit out what you want to say," Alice replied. She looked calm. I took a deep breath and spit out the first words that I could think of.

"I love you. Way too much, more than I thought my heart was capable of. And I still don't know that I deserve you. All I know is that when I'm with you, I feel complete, whole. It's like this entire life I've been searching for something and I didn't even realize I was searching until I found it, until I found you. And you know what I've decided? That I don't care that I don't deserve you. I want you, mind, body, and spirit forever. And I was hoping that you still wanted me." My words came out all jumbled and I wondered if he understood.

Without even hesitating, Edward replied, "Forever."

I threw my arms around him. I kissed him. One hundred. I couldn't believe I had gone so long without kissing him. It was unnatural. I vowed to never go longer than an hour from now on, during waking hours, of course. A whistle blew and Edward and I both jumped.

"Masen! Get back in the game," the coach yelled. Edward released his hold on me. He gave me his breath-catching grin as he walked away.

Philosophy and Literature went by quickly. Edward and I yelled at each other over some trivial topic and then kissed in the hall until Literature. Mrs. Doyle sent us to the library to find a book that we hadn't actually read. We spent some quality time between the stacks. Then, it was lunch.

Alice and Jasper weren't there yet, so Edward and I grabbed a table.

We were talking and laughing when Rosalie and Emmett came up to us.

"Hey guys. Can we sit here?" Emmett asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure." Emmett sat down next to me, Rose next to him. Our little round table was nearly full.

"I told you guys to get a big table," Alice said behind me. She skipped to her seat as Jasper set both his and Alice's trays on the table.

"Sorry, Alice. I forgot." She smiled at me.

"Bella," Rosalie started nervously. "Thank you for telling Emmett to come talk to me. You are a good friend to him and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner." I smiled at her. She noticeably relaxed.

"Don't even worry about it, Rose. Let's just keep our Emmett happy." Emmett laughed at that.

"Hey! What about me?" Edward put on his best pout. I kissed him until it was gone.

"What were you saying?" I asked him. He was grinning.

"I have no idea."

We ate lunch together, the six of us. And it was like we belonged together, we fit. Apparently, Edward thought the same thing.

"Do you honestly believe that this was by choice?" He signalled to everyone at the table.

"Maybe it was by choice," I said. He rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's fate."

* * *

A/N: The End. I would love to get reviews and see if any of you actually liked the ending. And if I get enough, then I'll write an epilogue. If not, then I'll just start on my next story. Thank you all you funtastic people. I love you all. 


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Author's Note: You have waited a long time for an epilogue, those of you who even wanted one. If you don't want one, don't read it. Just pretend it's not there. I won't mind. For those of you who do want an epilogue, hey guess what, it's right here. I'm not even playing with you guys or anything.

It took awhile to write an epilogue. Let me tell you, the first one I wrote sucked horribly. Hopefully, this one doesn't suck that bad. I still prefer the ending at Chapter 15, but I've grown fond of the last line of this one too.

Also, I'll be posting the first chapter to my new story soon. I'll get it up as soon as my Beta, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, corrects all my errors and makes it readable.

Oh, and yeah, I've been meaning to mention this since Chapter 8, the song Edward wrote for Bella, I wrote the words to that.

* * *

"How can you believe that there isn't a Heaven?" 

"Well, how can you believe that there is?"

"It's not like there is any proof that it doesn't exist."

"But there's not any proof that it does."

"Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen. That's enough. I swear, if you two weren't the only ones I could get to debate, then neither of you would be allowed to talk," Mr. Ackerson reprimanded. Edward and I just burst out laughing. The teacher rolled his eyes.

It was our last day in school before Christmas break. It had been the best semester of my life. As if I needed more proof that Edward was amazing, he actually made high school bearable for me.

Mr. Ackerson spoke again. "Now onto a lighter topic. What are the pros and cons for getting married young?" Edward and I's hands were up in an instant. Suprisingly, several other people had also raised their hands. I lowered mine, giving the others a chance to speak for the first time ever.

Angela, a girl who used to sit with Jessica and Lauren before she was kicked out for not being 'pretty' enough, argued very well for the pros of getting married young. She almost changed my mind. I didn't want to get married until after college, atleast. My wonderful boyfriend, however, would be perfectly fine marrying me today. A boy named Ben argued for getting married young also. It seemed that everyone of our classmates had a decent arguement for getting married young. By the time the dismissal bell rang, I knew I had to avoid Edward. I was way too close to giving in.

'But what is so bad about marrying Edward?' my heart would argue, 'You love him and you want to be with him. Why wait?'

'Because what if it's not fate? What if I destroy Edward or he destroys me?' my brain would argue back.

'Not going to happen. Alice would warn you before you could do anything stupid.'

'What if he doesn't want me?'

"He does." This voice was audible. I turned around to see Alice. She was smiling.

"What?" I asked. Alice's smile grew even wider. She connected our arms and closed my locker.

"You had it set in your mind that you were going to skip class and come find me and ask about you and Edward again. How many times do I have to tell you that he wants to be with you?"

"Atleast once more," I said with a grin, remembering that day in the cafeteria months ago. It was the day Edward and I realized we couldn't be without each other.

"He loves you," Alice giggled. Alice was the absolute best friend a girl could have. She was sweet, funny, gave miraculous makeovers, and she could rather conveniently predict the future.

"I know. I got to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch." She nodded and I ran off toward Literature. Luckily, I made it there before the tardy bell rang.

Edward watched me as I took the seat next to him. I refused to meet his eyes. One look and I became mush. No one should be allowed to mesmerize the way that Edward can. He leaned across the aisle to whisper something to me.

"I have a Christmas present for you." I frowned. He knew that I didn't want him buying me anything. Just because he had millions of dollars wasting away in some trust fund, doesn't mean that I wanted him spending money on me. As if reading my mind, he replied. "I didn't spend one penny. Okay, I spent about five dollars plus bribe money, but you'll like it. Atleast, that's what Alice told me."

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Doyle said, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, ma'am?" Edward was the picture of innocence. He smiled slightly and talked in the formal way he sometimes had. When I asked him about it, Edward said that Carlisle put him in a class to learn manners and decorum. He told me that sometimes he slipped into the formality without even noticing.

"I know you are excited for the break, but please contain yourself. Did you ever think that perhaps Miss Swan would like to listen?" Edward smiled wide as I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. From now on I'll refrain from interrupting Bella's learning process." I put my head down on the desk to try and muffle my laughter. It didn't work. When, I lifted my head, my face blushing red, the enitre class was turned around looking at me. It just caused me to laugh even more.

I couldn't pay attention at all during Literature. I kept catching Edward's emerald eyes on me. Occasionally, I'd glance over at him and he'd just turn his eyes back to the front of the class. After doing this about fifteen times, I gave up on Literature and just turned to stare at Edward. His face lit up in a smile and his perfect green eyes came alive. We sat there, just staring at each other. I was so lost in his beauty, that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

The only thing that made me stand, was that Edward stood. He grabbed my books from my desk and put them in his locker. Edward carefully took my hand in his.

He walked into the cafeteria. After getting a trayful of holiday cheer, we sat at our usual table. Everyone was already there when we arrived. As I sat my tray on the table, Alice screeched.

Seriously, she screeched. Then, her eyes got wide and a huge smile spread across her face. Alice had another vision. Her ecstatic green eyes turned to Jasper. He was frowning, knowing what she saw.

"I love it. I absolutely love it." The glee was evident in her voice. Jasper still looked deflated.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said, pouting slightly. Alice kissed his cheek and he turned to look at her.

"It was. It is. Oh, and I guess I forgot the important part. Yes." What? What did she mean yes? And why were her and Jasper making out now. They never did that in public. That was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" I whispered to Edward. He surpised me by nodding. "How do you know? Why don't I know?" Edward laughed at me softly, his warm breath sending shivers through me.

"He had to ask for permission." I still didn't get it.

"Permission for what?" Edward shook his head at me. He made it seem like it should be really obvious, but I had no idea.

"To marry my sister." My jaw dropped.

"M-m-marry?" He nodded. "Alice and Jasper?" I clarified. He nodded again. "Alice and Jasper are getting married?" This time he just smiled at me.

I turned back to look at the couple. It was true that I couldn't think of a better match for either of them, but marriage. They were so young. But they were happy. I just stared at them. They had finally stopped kissing and Jasper was pulling a box out of his pocket. I could only assume that it was the ring. He opened the box and Alice started crying.

"I didn't want it to be like this. I had a dinner planned out and candles and moonlight, but it doesn't matter. Here, there, forever, I want you to be my wife. I love you so much, Alice. People say that love makes you complete, but it never has for me. With you I want to be better, stronger, smarter, something. I want to be more, so that I can somehow deserve you. And I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life with you, if you'll allow me to, that is." Tears were pouring down my face and I wasn't even the one being proposed to. I could only imagine what Alice was feeling. Edward squeezed my hand. I smiled softly at him, not wanting to ruin Alice and Jasper's moment.

"Yes. I want to be your wife," Alice said softly. My free hand wiped the tears from my eyes. I giggled. I couldn't help it, I was overjoyed. My best friend was marrying my other best friend. It was perfect.

Unable to stop myself, I threw my arms around Alice. She hugged me back and we were both giggling and crying. To the rest of the cafeteria, we probably looked insane.

"Alice, you are engaged," I told her, looking behind her at Jasper. I was going to have to kill Jasper for not telling me he was going to propose.

"I know," Alice said with a smile that consumed her face.

"I'm so happy for you." I grabbed Alice's hand to look at the ring. It was stunning.

"I'm so happy for me too." At that, I just laughed.

The rest of the day passed before I realized it. Nothing could keep me focused on school. Alice and Jasper were gettting married! Married! You couldn't buy that kind of happiness.

After the final bell rang, I walked to the parking lot. As always, Edward was there waiting for me. Instead of taking me to my and Jasper's house, though, he brought me to his. When I asked him why were going to his house, he would tell me that my present was there.

Esme greeted us at the door. She offered us a plate of Christmas cookies, which I couldn't refuse. Edward carried the plate, while I climbed on his back. That boy still refused to let me walk up and down the steps. Fall down the steps one time and it's like you aren't allowed to walk anymore.

Edward sat me on his bed and left the door open. It was Carlisle's new condition. If the door was open, I was allowed to be in Edward's room, but only until ten. And we weren't allowed to be on the bed at the same time. Sitting on the floor in front of me, Edward handed me a thin square present wrapped in silver paper.

Looking into his his emerald eyes, I carefully opened the present. It was a case with a cd in it. Nothing was written on it.

"Thank you?" I said, slightly unsure of what I had gotten exactly. Edward laughed.

"Go put it in."

I walked over to the table that housed his complicated cd/tape/record/radio player. I had no idea what I was doing. When that became apparent to my wonderful boyfriend, he took the cd from me and somehow got it playing.

I recognized the melody as soon as it started. It was my song. As the words filled the air, I met Edward's green eyes. My heart sped up when he started mouthing the words.

_When you look at me_

_I don't know what to say_

_You make me wonder if forever_

_Is just another day_

_But I would run through endless forests_

_Swim across the sea_

_If you would only promise_

_To stay here with me_

_Who knew this slope could be so slick_

_It was never supposed to happen this way_

_I've fallen so quick_

_I can't think the word_

_Can't believe it to be true_

_I am so scared_

_I think I'm in love with you_

I thought that that was the end of the song, but a new verse came on that I had never heard before.

_If fate didn't want us together_

_We never would be_

_So I was just wondering_

_Will you spend forever with me?_

My eyes, still locked with Edward's, teared up. Was he asking me what I think he was asking me? I thought that he was, but...Did I want him to be asking that? Of course, I did, that was a stupid question.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Edward lowered himself down to one knee. I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a box, which I knew held the ring. My ring. My engagement ring. It was...perfect. A small diamond sat atop a white gold band. It had emeralds on either side of it.

I still hadn't answered, but I didn't realize that until Edward's shining eyes started showing signs of nervousness.

"Yes," I whispered so quietly that I barely heard.

"What?" he asked just as quietly. I grinned huge.

" Yes, Edward Anthony Masen." And I tackled him. And I kissed him.

I don't know how long we spent making out on his floor, but I'm guessing it was quite a while. Because the person who cleared their throat to interrupt us was Carlisle and he didn't usually get home until five on weekdays.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"There is nothing you can do, Dad. If I want to kiss my fiance, then I will." Edward's smart mouth was going to get us into trouble. I expected Carlisle to freak out and go into angry father mode, but instead he just smiled.

"So, she said yes?" I laughed, unable to hide my happiness.

"I said yes." Carlisle picked me up off the floor and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family," my future father-in-law said.

"Oh, and what a family it is," I said and Carlisle laughed.

"Can I have Bella back, please?" Edward asked and his dad finally released me. He went downstairs leaving us alone again.

"Edward, I thought you said that you only spent five dollars on my Christmas present."

"I did." Somehow, I just didn't find that believable. And the proof he was lying was the ring resting on my finger.

"Liar. I know you didn't get this ring out of a quarter machine." He pulled me tight in his arms.

"The cd was your Christmas present. The ring was a happy Tuesday present and had nothing at all to do with the upcoming winter holiday." Smart aleck. It's a good thing I loved him or else I'd kill him. I settled for punching him in the arm.

"When should we start planning the wedding?" Edward asked.

"We don't graduate from college for awhile. I don't see any reason to start planning so soon."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. I pointed out to him the numerous times that I had told him that I didn't want to get married until after college. "Give me one good reason why we should wait."

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't," I countered. Edward smiled. I felt like I had walked into a trap.

" I'll give you three: One, I love you." He kissed me on the lips. "Two, you love me." He swept his lips along my jaw line in the way he knew I loved. I shivered and I felt his lips curl up in a smile. He kept kissing me. By the time he had started kissing my neck, I knew I was in danger of losing this arguement.

"What was your third reason?" I asked, my voice shaking. Edward suddenly pulled away.

"So we can finish what we were just doing," he asked, his green eyes glowing. He smiled victoriously.

"How do you feel about June?"

* * *

A/N: The End. Really, it's the end this time, no more. Review, fun people. 

238 Reviews. 14,220 Hits. 67 Favs. 90 Alerts.


End file.
